gurdians
by poke' brawl
Summary: pit icarus is a regular boy untill somthing happens that will change his life
1. first time on the job

**this is my first ever fanfic. this is so awsome well if hope you like it **

Guardians

i hope you will find this journal even though i do not know how this can change your life for better or worse.

Prologue

i sat in the darkness. totally in darkness. i hear the screams of the crowd the blood thirsty crowd. there screams end. but, it starts again but, as screaming anger. a bloody body is dragged into the cell. i look at the small window to my left "where are you" i ask receive only the harsh scelence of the dark cell and moning of the body in front of me.

chapter 1

i am a regular student i get As in all of my classes but, i have two big faults. my dad is madly rich and my mom died only 1 year ago so i guess it is bad and good. today was a normal and boring day i was not late to any of my classes and i had no D's or F's so i go home again with no trouble from dad.

my dad picks me up and says like always "whats up champ" like one of those 70's fathers. when we get home i hear strange noises coming from my wii i go check on it and find that it has been running for queit some time. strange i turned it off before i left for school this morning.

the game it is playing is brawl. Strange i wanted to play that exact game and it was set to my favorite mode and charecter

i shruge off the weird felling and begin to play. after a while is see a strange new button apper on the screen. just out of curiosity i press it and then a flash of light comes out. what a ripoff! it didn't do any thing but sting my eyeballs!

i fell a weird sensation. i am not in my room any more and i feel like im standing on air. i flap my wings in confusion. MY WINGS.

i look at them and try to rip them off only to feel pain jolt into my back. after i start to settle down a little i see that my limbs are not the only thing that has changed. not in a long shot.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

i look around. i am in some kind of cloudy area. i decide to look threw the clouds to see were i am .

i stick my head down. farther,farther farther until my neck starts to get a cramp. i lean over but, i go to far and star to fall. my wings im falling i try to flap them but, then i star to feel sick to my stomach. when i hit the ground i... feel...nothing.

...

i wake up. sweat pouring down my face i gasp. was it a nightmare. no i get out of my "bed" and start to stretch my wings. than i think who saved me. i turn and open the door.

instantly two robot like things turn around. one says "HE IS AWAKE!" "GET HIM" i get shocked my eyes now can only see blue in front of my eyes and i can't move.

I look around i am in a cell with. a Dingo? than i remember that he is Lucardio from my game brawl. "where am i" I ask Lucardio. "you are in the gladiator battels" he responds grimly "what!" i exclaim Lucardio then retorts "you know. were we Brawlers have to fight for our very lives!" "no i don't know." i say more calmly "city folk huh" Lucardio says then more calmly also. well here is how it works.

...

during my time with Lucardio he has told me some tips

fight if you don't your dead

be smart a dumb guy is a dead one

watch your enemy he will try anything to kill you

try anything to win eve cheat

after he got done i heard a crowd roar. guards come in and take me. i get shoved onto a panel. it lefts me up until i see a ring. a bloody ring. a gate opposite of me opens and i see two red glowing eyes and right then i know it would be the fight of my life.


	3. battles

**hay me again okay there is going to be blood in this but, only a little** **i promise**

chapter 3

the crowd starts to roar louder and louder until it hurts my ears all the while the gate in front of me starts to left and my first enemy comes out. he is some kind of iron giant. i look for weapons that could be useful. the gate is almost up as i find it. or it finds me. a flash of light comes and a crossbow is in my hands (good thing im good at archery). before the gate can fully open a beam of light shoots from the bow leaving a dent in the Goliath. it gets outraged and starts to shoot countless missiles directly into my direction me. i replicate what i did before and start to take out missile after missile coming for me. soon dust starts to gather and i can just make the machine out. i start to run in every direction shooting arrows of light into his bulky machinery while he blindly fires more missiles and starts to clomp around. i hear the crowd start to mummer not knowing who will win. soon the dust clears and i see the damage clearly and it dose not look good for him. he jumps into the air and then slams so hard the earth starts to shake knocking me of balance. he starts to sprint i don't know what to do. i stick up my bow. i hear something being ripped apart on the golem i look and see my bow is not just a bow but a sword. and it has left a hole in my enemy and it falls to the ground as another gate opens.

i see another pair of eyes but this time it flips and the light of the eye changes to blue and it steps out. it or should a say they are a giant robot with two sides a gun side and a sword side. when it gets into the arena he shoots a missel bigger than the iron giant. i have to fly to get out of the way and it surprises me from below with another missile but this on is an arm of the sword side so it do not explode but, leaves a nasty cut on my arm but i don't have time to check it so i just ignore the pain and start to shoot. it soon gets blinded and a dive in and slice a chuck out of it. right then i remember a game tactic. it shoots a missile but, this time i hit it back and i hit him square on and one side deactivates. the other half starts to go crazy and it chops up the area. dang its impossible to shoot it or get close enough to hit it. than i think of something. the chopping hands goes in a pattern ••• •• ••• •• in be tween beats wold give my arrows enough time to get threw. the crowd gets excited because they think im dead but in mid cheer of the crowd my arrow is fired.

it hits the robot square on and it falls. above a screen says final battle and a final gate states to open


	4. story time

**this is just one story i thought of while making the last chapter**

chap 5

the gun ship is sent into the air and i run to see were Samus and Snake went. i come across them in some kind of cockpit at the second floor. unlike the last this floor was completely futuristic. when i see them piloting the ship i ask them "why are you just taking off?" they look at each other and then Sake says "well a long time ago we escaped the gladiator battles...

five years before

i sit alone in the dark cell while my cell mate Snake is out in the arena. outraged screams come from out side. good Snake won with minimal damage. the guard soon turns up and pushes Snake into the cell. right as the guard has left Snake turns to me and says "are you ready?" "what?" i ask him because there was not any thing to get ready for except the next game. "Get ready to leave." snake then says in a voice that sounds like i should oof expected this. "how?" i ask him bewildered but the notion of leaving this place "there's a kink in the force field" i jump as sake says it "really" i say "were and how" snake looks around and says "the up most peak is not as strong as the base because it is the farthest point. because of this Daxx put a projection screen to make it seem as if it as strong as the base." "how did you figure this out?" i ask still uncertain if the info was true "because Ridley is a good battery ram." Snake says with an odd smile. a guard comes to our cell and says "go to sleep!" and me a Snake do as we are told and sleep.

two days later

it is my turn to do the gladiator battles but this time Snake and me have a plan.

i take out Duoan and Galuem easily after doing it several times. then Ridley comes out and i count. 1 the gate opens 2 Ridley prepares to spring out 3 i jump and land on top of Ridley's back and i steer him to the tip of the force field once he hits it i start to feel a tingle and then it turns into a jolt and i black out.

five days later

i wake up in a ship surrounded by all these buttons and dials and Snake sits next to me and says "are new home." all i can do then is smile.

present

i sit after the story and sees Samus say "Pit is it well we are coming up to the coliseum and it looks bad."

** that turned out better than i thought it would**


	5. freedom takes flight

2 for one im getting better!

chapter 4

i watch the gate left until the new creature comes in. i remember this one this one is Ridley. as soon as i realize what it is like he read my mind i lefts me up and flies to the one of the walls. i get slammed on to the wall and i can feel some of my bones crack and my wound starts to bleed. the crowd starts to roar. i start to get a grip on my self when he drops me. a start to flap my wings and at the last second i start to fly. Ridley follows me all the way up. i see something it is some kind of force field. i take an abrupt turn and get out without hitting the field. Ridley hits the force field and it suddenly goes off line i take the opportunity to fly over the barrier. as it turns back on i land on the outside. behind the force field i hear the crowd roar thinking i hit the field with Ridley. i start to walk threw some kind of desert past the arena.

after the 2nd day i come across a forest and i find some herbs to heal my wounds (i hope). i try to find something other than forest surrounds and i find it on the 4th day.

what i find is the gunship (Samus Aran's ship). i walk over and pull a door open. as soon as it hits the forest floor a good smell hits my nose that reminds me of home. i check inside and it seems that someone must be here. i fallow the smell until i find a kitchen of some sorts. i hear someone around the counter. i look and see...Solid Snake? the dangerous agent is baking a cake. he turns around to see me and he stops. we look at each other until we pull out loaded weapons. "what are you doing here" he says in a neutral voice i reply "what are you doing here" he turns and laughs at the comment and says "i live here." i get taken aback and hear a click i turn around keeping my bow aimed at Snake. then i see Samus holding a gun at me.

i look at her gun and turn around to see Snakes. im trapped. Samus then says "stand down. NOW!" i pull my weapon down. my new "friends" do the same. "what are you here for" Samus finally says to me "i can from the gladiator battles." I say with all the courage i can muster. Snake looks at Samus than at me and says "give him the test." i get worried about what that means then Samus punches me in the gut. i fall to the ground in pain "what did you do that for?" i ask when i get the air back into my lungs. i did it to see if you were a multi man or not. i am about to ask her what was going on until both sake and Samus leave the room. suddenly the ground below me seems to fall away as we left into the air.


	6. ship battels

**this is the most explaining chapter but, you might say why did he make this chapter so far into the story well when i make the end chapter 9 you will get it.** **and on another note don't know what** **the gun ship really has inside it so even if i got it totally wrong don't say anything please** ◘•

chap 6

"what is that!" i see a huge mismatched ship that could have been scrap with turrets. "a flag ship." Snake beside me says and we almost get blown apart by a laser that came from the enemy ship. "man the turrets!" Samus yells and Snake rushes off somewhere. "go Pit" Samus yells at me because im hesitating. "okay" a stammer a find another small hallway that leads to a turret station near the top of the ship. a grab the controls. what am i supposed to do. press the first button on the panel and a beam pulses from the gunship's turret and hits the enemy's ship dead on. "nice shot!" i hear Samus say on the intercom "thanks i think?" i say because i had no idea what happened. more beams threaten to hit our ship and we return them full on the ship in front of us finally can't take any more hits and falls and we speed up and soon are about to crash into the force field when Snake shoots it and it destroys the force field. as we start to land multimen try to stop the brawlers fighting for freedom.i fire another pulse into the crowd of multimen and they start to thin out and i see most of the brawlers spreading out but we have no time to head count because huge ships start to come into view and they look like trouble " start to rush into the ship and we left off the ground. the ships are almost at the arena and are firing when the gunship takes off barely from the massive weight of the load of all 50 Brawlers. i send a shoot at the nearest enemy and fire it goes down. we go into overdrive and the gunship plunges forward sending some of the brawlers down stairs into a spin but, even with the extra speed the enemy catches up and the closest ship fires and it hit us hard. the gunship starts to flash with red warning lights but, you can barely hear the sirens over the screams of terror as we start to fall.

...

we fall into a large canyon and we start to fall apart. i turn my head to see that my energy gage starts to crack. in an effort i jump out of my station on the turret but, we hit the ground and my turret explodes.

...

shapes start to from in front of my eyes. i look around as the blobs turn into people and the colors start to make sense. then i remember what happened before i went out and i get up and all the shapes come together. i can see everyones relieved faces. "lets go." i hear a familiar voice say behind me. i turn to see Samus "are you ready" she says when she sees me awake i then sheepishly say "yes" everyone (including me) start to walk though the canyon at a painfully slow rate. i had to help stragglers still feeling the affects from the crash. mysteriously Peach was the one who needed help most.

...

a couple days later the forest end of the canyon was in sight. i start to slow down as i start to think. what will i do after this? how do i get home? i stop and the world feels like it is upside down. i fall to the ground.

...

i look around i cannot tell were i am until i see the wii in front of me. "what!?" i shake the contraption. it might sound crazy to anyone else but that was real and i now i even have injuries to prove that the crash and every thing was more than a dream. i hear a voice i turn to see Ike "Ike how did you?" i try to ask my question when he cuts me off and says "do you know how you are?" i shut my mouth because i have no idea what he means "you are a guardian" the warrior i front of me says like i know what that is. he sees that im still confused at what he is saying. "i mean that you are special you hold the keys of earth and brawl." "what do you mean by that and why am i back here when the brawlers are still in trouble?" i ask him still clearly mystified. "hears the easy way to think about this" Ike says apparently very annoyed by my questions "you are a person who lives in both are detentions and the reason to that is because you need to protect them." "this is still confusing" i burst out more annoyed now " just stay with me." Ike says and then continues "you by blood have beeen called to protect millions of people. this is possible because you have been passed down powers from ether you father or mother" i start to think about that part "you like me have powers to cross borders for things like you coming to Brawl to stop Daxx or coming here so i could tell you about this like i knew be fore you even came." "what?!" i ask him mystified again. "it is part of being an expert" Ike says with a sly smile. continuing he says "you have been called to brawl to stop Daxx from killing the brawlers." my head feels fuzzy again and i know what will happen next. "oh! and hold out your arms." Ike says strangely to me and the world flips.

...

i start to feel my wings start to grow on my back again. i remember what Ike said and i hold out my arms still confused and a little scared at what Ike said and as my head starts to take in my changed surroundings Peach faints and conveniently into my arms.

wow this thing is a monster i feel scared and relieved to put down this chapter because of it's size so i hope it turned out right so review if it dose not make sense so i can 1) change it 2)punch you face (not really)


	7. baby

**this chapter is about finding something that will change the story (hopefully)**:/** and the drama is even worse the next chap**

chapter 7

People started to swarm and i felt like i was going to faint myself. I turn to see that they are pitching some sort of medical tent around Peach and i set her down. Lucadio is now in the enclosure with Jiggly Puff is behind him carrying tools and i start to feel a pit in my stomach. i walk out of the tent to give Lucadio some room to work.

the first person i head to is Ike because of his power even though i saw him on earth i knew he was here. and i was right he was in a corner away from the other refugees.

"what does Peach have." i blurt out as quietly as i can to the silent warrior. "you mean who." Ike then strangely corrects me and i know what he means by that. i start to tingle with excitement "you mean." "yes" Ike says with his best smirk on.

...

i look around for the first candidate for the father of the baby (Mario) but he is not one of the people around the tent in fact i haven't seen Mario any were sense the adventure began. as i start to get really worried i start to hear crying and people walk into the tent i follow them and see something so weird. MARTH IS THE FATHER!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**i would love to see your faces right now**

...

chapter 7-2

Marth is holding the baby like a real father whats next shocks me even more. he pulls something out of his pocket but before he can show it to the crowd someone outside walks in and says "we should get going." everyone starts to walk out and i see that Ike slips the black box back and i know what the box holds a ring. so Marth was not the father (i hope if they weren't married yet) than who was.

as we step into the forest the rocks seem to peel away to wet moist soil. i look at the trees. branches,branches there was something different about those branches than i saw when i came to the forest it was the same type of tree but, those branches. they were shorter a lot shorter and had less leaves like something trimmed them off. this was weird because the air was filled with the warmness of summer but, there were leaves every were. some one calls to the group we turn it's Zelda. she is pointing at something in the distance. i squint and see in the distance is. the great fox the metal surface was gleaming in the sunlight and it had made a huge dugout in the earth.

we get inside and the we find some multimen but, none made the crash. we soon find the controls and Fox takes the wheel.

the ship lurches and we take off luckily the multimen filled the tank and we could fly for days hopefully we would find a place to stay and maybe someone else


	8. love

** D:wa**h!** when i read this chapter i cried :) thats how awesome i am boom:D.**

chap 8

we were flying high in the sky every thing was so beautiful but, i had other things to think about. i sit next to Ike so we could talk. "we need to find reinforcements 2 to be exact." Ike says like it is second grade math "what do you mean we have 35 troops that are willing and able to take down hole armies to see Daxx's head on a plater not counting the people who will run the ship and us." i say because the hole point of the talk was to arrange an attack against Daxx like Ike had said. "just do it we need 2 to go with you." i shut my mouth wondering why but, then again Ike had the power to see important parts of the future. i just stand up to see Peach's (and to the others Ike's) baby.

...

we travel to the mountains which was the only place free of Daxx other than the forest of course. but, it isn't easy to convince Fox to turn there because it seemed crazy because fog and snow storms were rampant in the mountains and it would be hard to land because it was very jagged with many peaks that would fall at the simple touch but, i finally got it threw and we moved on. as soon as the mountain came into view a snow storm started and there was no turning back because if we did we would lose are since of direction and run into a cliff. we didn't look long because we soon saw black painted in the white.

...

we land as close as we can without hitting the small shanty on the soon as we land some of the brawlers fan out to head into the shanty. once inside i look around a fire in the middle keeps it warm inside. around it was a shaggy Mario and Wolf on hammocks asleep but, not much longer as the other visitors start to come in.

**this chapter isn't over but i want to tell you that you need tissues for this part :D hehehe**

Wolf wakes up and is about to wake his buddy but, Peach beats him to it and hugs Mario awake the surprised hero gets a long kiss from his true lover. as soon as there lips meet Marth walks in. i look at his eyes they start to darken with pain he then walks out unnoticed by the surprised crowd staring at the couple still in an embrace. i fallow Ike out and i see a glowing light. i walk over to it and see that Marth is making a fire with his sword a tear rolling down his face. i sit next to him feeling the heat of the fire and i put my arm around him. a sorry try to make him feel better but, i knew it would not help it would need a lot more attention and healing but, at the time it was the only thing i could do


	9. end

**i would like to say those with really weak stomachs don't watch this**

chapter 9

after getting everyone in the Great fox (some harder to than others) we set off to Daxx's castle.

...

are battle plan was simple attack the bottom while me, Charzard and meta night attacked the second floor. when we got their it was already swarming with mutimen. i weighted till we got close enough and gave the signal. both cannons fired destroying the multimen forces protecting the front. my small team got out and we flew to the top of the tower while the people below charged threw the gates. i stepped in threw the window closest to Daxx's chambers. my team was on the look out for guards but, it seemed as though the only people here were us because everyone was down stares fighting. we finally got to Daxx's room it was easy to pick out because of the velvet doors. i walked inside and a metal door came down making Meta night and Charzard step back into the hall way. i was trapped.

i banged at the doors but, they weren't fazed by anything not even my friends attacks out side which seemed to boom all around the chamber. then i heard him "how's your mommy Icarus" i turn around and see Daxx for the first time well saw his mask which concealed all but, his eyes and a cloak that draped to the ground concealing the rest "what do you know about my mother?" i ask him more scared than heroic "oh we were friends until the BITTER END!." he replies and i know what he means by that. "you killed her." i ask him not hiding my emotions anymore. he starts to laugh and he says "and your friends to BOY!" he yells then starts laughing again as a screen comes on. it shows the battle and i see that Falco gets hit then Ganondaurf. i drop my weapon as all of the people my friends start to get cut down. then something happens the video flashes and it shows Fox then in an instant he is a multimen then back to Fox. he edited it the video a fake, forgery. i pick up my sword. Daxx is to busy laughing to notice and i run. the last thing i remember was a loud cry and blood. i had stabbed Daxx threw the heart. the room starts to tick. a trap he must have laid so that if i killed him he would kill me the count down starts. 10 the door falls, 9i run and are half way there, 8 we run out, 7 we are running threw the hallway 6,5 we get to the stairs to see everyone running, 4,3,2 all the Brawlers get out 1 the castle explodes and i jump happily ito the air and land on my butt in the loft and my dad calls me down.

1 month later

i walk to the YNA which is some place to swim or work out. i head to a short cut between to buildings and i see her climbing a building her face covered a bit by the cloak but, it is her nevertheless and she is alive that women was my..._mother_.

drh;ghasgahksfa your might be wondering why i did that well i didn't it is because i guy read my ending so know you see how bad an author can get it if people read a book like this D:


End file.
